Code For Murder
by Saturn5
Summary: It started as the usual job for the CSI crew, but what happens when everything turns around? Will Grissom be able to look at this case like any other? Or will he get involved? R


Disclaimer- I do not own any of CSI's characters. I do own a few of the original suspects and victims I created as original characters for my original plot. I came up with this one on my own though I'm sure I'm not the first. I just love the show and I wanted to write a fic so bad! Please don't forget to read & review!  
  
  
  
A midnight party at a dance club. The camera finds a group of girls. One has blonde hair, one has brown hair, and the other has black hair. "So, we're gonna head home." The black haired says. The blonde haired looks around. She then looks back. "Can I come with you?"  
  
CSI opening theme  
  
Sara, Nick, and Warrick pull up to the dormitory. They step out and walk up to Brass who is awaiting them. "So what's the story?" Sara asks. "Her roommate called it in." Brass says. The three follow him to the crime scene. They walk upon a girl with blonde hair. "Mariah Cole, 18 year old. A freshman in college." Nick set his kit on the counter. "What a great start…" he muttered under his breath. Sara looked at the girl then around the room. She looked over at Brass. "So where's the roommate?" She asked. "Lily Chimer. She is downstairs." Sara nodded. "I'll get the roommate." Warrick said when Sara looked at him. He walked out the room and down the stairs. He came upon a girl with curly blonde hair.  
  
"Lily Chimer?" He asked. The girl lightly nodded, a blanket wrapped around her. (I don't know why they always do that but I'll do it for the heck of it.) "Hi, I'm Warrick Brown, from the crime lab. I'm going to be asking you some questions." He continued once the girl nodded. "So, when did you realize that your roommate was dead?" Warrick asked. The girl shifted lightly. "Well…we had all been at a party so when I came back I thought she was just drunk and maybe passed out. Then I saw the blood and I was to frightened, I called 911. I couldn't check her myself. I was just to scared. I'm sorry…" Lily looked down sadly. "You say you were all at a party. Did you see her leave with anyone?" Lily shook her head. "I was to busy. I lost her after thirty or so minutes." Warrick continued. "Where was this party?"  
  
Nick knelled down beside the body. Sara walked in and stood beside him. "Look at these entry wounds, they're deep." Nick said as he gestured toward two wounds located around the girl's upper left chest and then one on her stomach. "She was stabbed." Sara said informingly. Nick nodded. "Yeah, I'd say so." Sara moved down beside him. "Look at these marks on her hands." She said as she also gestured. Nick looked over. "Defensive wounds?" Sara nodded. "So what's the theory?" Nick asked. Sara studied the body. "Revenge?"  
  
Nick looked around the room. His eyes focused on the floor, to see if he could pick up any footprints. He came upon a large boot sized footprint. He began to lift it when Sara approached him, looking around. "Well, I got me a footprint. How about you?" Sara looked down. "Well, there are no signs of forced entry. I don't know why, but something seems missing…" Sara said lowly. "Like a motive?" Sara turned to see Warrick. "Our victim wasn't popular enough for this to be a revenge case. Or not as far as the roommate led on." Warrick said. Nick stood after packing away his finding. "So, what about our roommate, is she a possible suspect?" Warrick lightly shook his head. "No, she was honestly shaken. I don't think she could have done it, besides, she has an alibi." Sara lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Warrick continued. "It seems our victim was a party and got separated from her roommate. The roommate spent the night with a friend."  
  
"Sara!" Sara turned to see Nick run up. "What's the rush?" Sara asked calmly. "We have another witness."  
  
"So, how do you relate to all of this?" Nick asked. The black haired girl starred at him. "She was with me the whole time. Well, me and Alex." Warrick looked at her. "Alex who?" The girl nodded. "Alex Genoix (sorry, this last name is stolen from another fic. I only did it because I'm sure if that is the real last name from the show.), but that's why I'm here. Alex is gone and I don't know where she is." Warrick turned to Brass. "Brass, check her out. See who she is and where she might be." He said in a whisper to Brass. Brass nodded. "I'm on it." He then left. Sara looked back at Rachel. "What's the story behind this friend of yours?" Rachel nodded. "Alex is my roommate. Mariah couldn't find her boyfriend so she came back with us to our room. Around twelve, Mariah decided she was going to go back to her room. She was so drunk that Alex decided she would help her get back. The last thing we wanted was for Mariah to fall down and hurt herself." Warrick stepped forward. "I talked with Mariah's roommate. She found her body at around five o'clock in the afternoon due to staying at a friend's room. Didn't you notice that Alex was gone?" Rachel looked a little upset. "Alex is a big girl. She can take care of herself. I didn't think about it. I had classes in the morning and I couldn't sit around waiting for her to come back. When I got to class, I didn't see her, but then I figured she might have decided not to come. I went to lunch with Lily and then went to my next class. I didn't even find out about Mariah until seven o'clock when I returned and saw all the police cars. I didn't even think about Alex until this afternoon." Sara didn't look the least bit believing.  
  
Warrick walked in the lab and smiled at Greg. Greg danced around the room with a light hum in his voice. "What's with the dancing?" Warrick asked with a grin. Greg looked a bit surprised and then he smiled. "I met an angel last night at a party. Her name was Alex and she was so fine!" Warrick looked a bit surprised. "Alex?" Greg didn't notice the change in Warrick's voice and he continued. "She wore a gorgeous black dress that was positively tempting! The best thing of all was that she was cute and she had brains." Greg sat down and smiled up at Warrick. "Greg, did this girl you are talking about have straight brown hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes?" Greg stopped. "Yeah. How did you know?" Warrick pulled a photo from a folder he held under his arm. Greg stared at the picture than up at Warrick. "Hey, this is her. But why do you have a picture of her?" Greg asked. "You're perfect girl is our new suspect."  
  
"Hey Nick" Nick looked at Greg as he walked in. He then looked up at Warrick. "What's going on?" Nick asked innocently. He noticed the picture in Greg's hand. "She's cute isn't she?" He asked with a smile. Greg frowned. "Hey!" Nick looked surprise. Warrick turned to him. "It seems Greg met her at that party last night." Nick nodded. He then turned to Greg. "So did you do what I asked you to?" Nick asked. Greg nodded and stood. He reached over and picked up a piece of paper. "Size 11 in men's. It seems your victim had a guy in her room the day of her murder."  
  
Lily looked up. "Yeah, that would be Chris. He's Mariah's boyfriend. He comes by all the time. But, recently, Chris and Mariah had a fight. Mariah felt like Chris was stalking her. He wasn't over anytime before the party. I know that much."  
  
Warrick and Sara walk side by side. Nick suddenly approaches them. "It fits." Sara looked seriously at him. "What fits?" Nick proudly explained himself. "Our victim was having boyfriend problems. So she wasn't spending much time with him-" "yet his boot prints were in her dorm-" "and the roommate says that he wasn't there any other time that day, before the party." Sara looked to Nick. "That places the boyfriend at the scene of her murder." Warrick turned to Sara. "The question is, was he alone?" Sara grinned. "I don't think so-" "I don't think so either, but I don't think Alex killed our victim. I think-"  
  
Visual- Mariah walks in with Alex behind her. "Well, I guess I'll be heading back." There is suddenly a banging at the door. Mariah walks over and opens the door. It's Chris. He quickly stabs her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor, than he quickly stabs her twice in the heart (A lover's mark). A gasp comes from the other side of the room. He looks up to see Alex. She stands, frozen by the window. He quickly grabs her and knocks her unconscious.  
  
"But if that is how it went, then why didn't the boyfriend kill Alex when he had the chance?" Nick grinned. "I was getting to that."  
  
Visual- Chris looks at Alex in shock. She is peacefully quiet. He suddenly finds himself about to kill two people. He decides to kidnap Alex instead. Maybe use her as a shield. Like a hostage.  
  
Warrick and Sara were quiet. "So what do you think?" Nick asked. Warrick looked over as Grissom walked up. "Working hard?" He asked in his usual tone. "Well, Nick has a theory, but if he is correct, than we have ourselves a hostage." Grissom looked interested. "Who's the hostage?" Sara looked on a pad and then up at him. "A girl named Alex Genoix." Grissom suddenly dropped his papers. They looked at him in surprise. "Grissom, are you ok?" Warrick asks. "Do you know her?" Sara asked. Grissom looked at her. "Know her? She's my daughter."  
  
End episode.  
  
Tell me what you think. I need reviews! I don't want to write the next episode until I am sure that you, the public, like it.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Saturn. 


End file.
